The Travels of Prongslet and the Bookworm
by Mephos
Summary: Post 5th year. Sirius left Harry a present before he died. With Hermione as his guide in the muggle world, will he finally get his missing childhood and find a way to beat Voldemort? Who knows, because I don't. First Story. Be Brutal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers does. So back off lawyers!

A/N: I have no idea of what I'm doing.

Chapter 1: The Black dog's Present

Harry Potter sat on his bed in his dorm at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was mourning the loss of his godfather Sirius Black, an escaped convict from Azkaban, after the disaster in the ministry where Voldemort tricked Harry into believing that his godfather was in trouble but was in fact a ruse to get the prophecy between him and Harry made by Sybill Trelawny.

His friends were not spared from the damage. Both of his best friends were in a terrible condition, Hermione Granger receive a large gash from Dolohov, Ron Weasley was attacked by a spell that confounded him. The others that joined him did not take that much damage, Ginny Weasley got a broken ankle, Neville Longbottom got a broken nose and a broken wand, and Luna Lovegood seem to come out with minor scratches.

While they did not blame him for it, he felt that it was, it was his rushing to 'save' his godfather that they were harmed. He should have been stronger or strong enough to keep his friends safe or at least not get them into a critical condition. Worse, he knew if only he could succeed in occlumency, it might have prevented all of this.

Though the worse news came when he was back at Hogwarts when Dumbledore told him of the prophecy and what it means. In the fit of rage afterward, he broke nearly everything in that room. Then stormed out then retreated to his dorm.

The only good thing that came out of this is that the ministry now finally realized that Voldemort is back and people stopped calling him insane and a liar.

Thinking that a walk around the lake would clear his mind and help him to figure what to do next, he got up and left the dorm. Passing the students that doubted him at the start of the year now turned to saying they are sorry and that the believed him the entire time.

' Bloody hypocrites, one minute hating me, then liking me the next. Just pick a side and stay there people.'

After making it outside, and walking for quite a bit he stopped at a tree near the edge of the lake.

"I wonder if I'll be able to come close to matching with Tom. He has 50 years of experience and a huge arsenal of spells to choose from and he knows how to use them in his favor. What do I have?"

As Harry was busy in degrading himself he did not notice a something flying toward Hogwarts or more specifically, Harry himself.

"...and how would I keep my friends safe, they would only be safe is that I kill Tom, but the odds against me is very high.." he trailed off as he saw the thing coming toward him, it was carrying a package.

As it got closer Harry saw what is was, a raven. When it got close to Harry it threw the package to him

"What the ..." Opening the package he saw a letter and a box. Picking up the letter he began to read.

_To Harry Potter, My Godson_

_If you got this package it means I have died, hopefully going down fighting. In this package you will find two unfilled passports and two plane tickets, one was for you and another for a friend. It used to be just for me and you so when the war was over, we would take a nice long vacation to have fun and spend hopefully making up for your lack of childhood. Inside the box -_Harry glanced at it- _you should see the passports and tickets, coupled with a portkey to the airport, and a bag which allows you to take as much money as you want from the Black vault as I have named you my heir and all. _

_One more thing Harry, I'm sorry, I am your godfather but I did a lousy job of it, if I could have just controlled my anger on that day, I would be the one caring for you right now, training you to fight and such, while never let you near those horrible people, but what I'm doing right now I hope could be me repaying a huge debt._

_Sincerely, Padfoot_

Looking up from the letter Harry noticed he was crying, and for quite some time judging by the fact that his eyes are wet.

Folding the letter and setting it down gently beside him, he grabbed the box and looked inside, indeed there was two passports, tickets, and a bag with the Gringotts sign. " I wonder if this actually works."

Reaching into the bag, he felt around to find that there is galleons in the bag. Satisfied, he now tries to choose who he wants to go with.

Ron wouldn't do because he has as much knowledge of the non-magical world as much as himself which is not much, which basically means that Neville, Ginny, and Luna is out.

Which leaves Hermione, who he was sure knows a lot more about the world than he did by leaps and bounds, and heck, he might as well have someone who could help him take down Voldemort during their trip than just questioning about everything and drag him everywhere.

With the decision made, he got up, put the letter in his pocket, picked up the box, then went inside to check on his friends and hopefully his new travel partner. Making his way through the hall, he made his way toward the infirmary.

Getting there, he looks to find all but Hermione sleeping. She was reading up on healing spells, " Don't you think you should be resting instead of studying Hermione?"

"Harry!" She tried to get up but flinched because of her injuries, rushing over over to settle her back down to her bed he explained what Sirius left him the letter, the package with the passports and ticket. "So, who are you going to ask?"

"You." At her confused face he explained, "you are the only person I know well enough that knows about the non-magical world more than anybody I know and the only person who would help me train to fight Voldemort for most of the trip while the others would just stare in awe, while in Luna's case, she may just make people feel awkward."

Blushing she accepted. "Harry, can you let me borrow Hedwig for bit, I need to write to my parents about the trip. Wait where are we even going?"

"Well, I really don't know, let me check the tickets,"opening the box and checking the tickets, "It seems we are going to Florida."

"I always wanted to go to Florida. Wait. Why would Sirius buy plane tickets early if he was planning to go after the war? Surely he knows wars do not that fast right?"

"I don't, maybe it's in the box." Rummaging through the box, he found a piece of paper. " Well it seems like from this note, it is a magical ticket that is charmed to be accepted for one time at any time after purchase."

"That sorta begs the question of how it was made without keeping the magical world secret."

"Who knows, magic is a weird mysterious thing. Maybe we'll find out during the trip."

"True. Now is the only reason you came in here to tell me about the traveling plans or are you checking on us too?"

Looking away, "Well, I only thought of the trip when I was walking here, sorry." Looking around, "I'm sorry." Hermione looked at him. "I'm sorry for being too lazy to study and copying from you, not being strong enough to keep you safe, for being a bad friend, everything from when we first met till now. Sorry." With that Harry got up and left leaving a smiling Hermione.

"You idiot, I already forgave you for all of that didn't I."

**R/R **please. Criticism Needed. Flames are encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2 Travel Plans

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, belongs to J. K. Rowling, don't sue me. You get the idea.

A/N: None of these chapters have been beta'd yet. So sorry for typos, grammatical errors and whatnot.

Chapter 2: Planning the escape.

A few days after Harry got the package and talking to Hermione afterward. The group that went to the ministry is able to leave the infirmary with a scrutinizing Madame Pomfrey checking to see if there is any reason to make them stay a bit longer.

Sitting in the common room thinking about the trip, Harry came to startling revelation, he couldn't practice magic out of school. "Bloody Hell!"

"Language Harry!" Hermione reprimanded. "What's the problem?"

Seeing the entire room looking at him and Hermione, " Uhh, Hermione can we talk in the Room of Requirements, it's private."

Confused she agrees. Getting up and helping her pack her things into her bag then left the common room into the Room of Requirements.

Getting there Harry walked in front of the blank wall three times back and forth till a door appeared. Opening the door for Hermione then letting himself in.

"Why are we here Harry?"

"Well we need to figure one thing for part of the trip to be worth it. How to do magic out of school without the ministry noticing and expelling us for it."

"You're right." Hermione bit her lip trying to think of a way to bypass that restriction. "Maybe...Harry wait here for a bit I have to get something from the library." Running out of the room she left a blinking Harry who had no idea of what happened besides the fact that his best friend had just decided to go to the library in that entire three seconds.

"What?" With nothing else better to do, he decide to think up a few practice dummies to train for a bit.

In a few minutes a flushed Hermione barged into the room as Harry shot a reducto to a random dummy.

"Okay, I think I found a way for us to do magic out of school." moving into a chair that just pop up.

"What is is it?" Ask Harry taking another chair for himself.

"Well, we know the ministry can track magic every time we use it but only if we use a wand, that is where they put the tracking charm, so thee easy answer is to do wandless magic."

"I follow you, but I know that I can't do wandless magic and you can't either."

"You said this would be a trip with relaxation and training, so why not just add wandless magic to be the first thing to do when we have the time."

"Have I ever said you are a brilliant witch yet Hermione?"

"Thanks. Anything else we need to cover or can we go back to the common room?"

Thinking for a bit, "Yeah we need to know where we are going to stay once we reach Florida, I have the money already so we just need a place. Also, we need to know what we are training with besides the wandless magic."

"Well, I think I can look up places to stay in Florida when we get home, but that leaves you to get the books that we need then okay Harry?"

"Okay that could work."

"Should we go back now?"

"Nah. Besides I want to get to know you better."

"Why?" Asked a confused Hermione, she was sure that he knew her well enough.

"Mostly because the only I know about you this far is that you are smart, likes to read, really wants to follow the rules but somehow disregards it when things get crazy,"

"HEY! I follow the rules as best as I can thank you very much, you and Ron just manage to drag me with you whenever you need a problem solver."

"Well, fine it's true we need you for that, heck, I'm sure if you were not there with me all this time, I would have gotten myself killed already, but really, the reason we wanted you to come was well, you are our friend, it would be rude to not include you." He took a look at her and she was smiling, 'that's sorta of cute,' Harry backtracked, 'cute? Where did that come from?'

"Thanks Harry, well what do you want to know about me?"

"What are you parent's names and what do they do?" as Hermione was about to reply, "wait, Dobby!"

The Great Master Harry Potter calls Dobby sir."

"Yes Dobby, can you get us something to eat?"

"Yes sir, does Master Harry Potter's Hermy want something too?"

Ignoring the house-elf's nickname for her she accepted. "Okay, my parents names are Nathan and Emily Granger. They are both dentists." She finished as soon as the food appeared, a plate of sandwiches, and two glasses of butterbeer, "thanks Dobby. Anything else?"

"How was your life before Hogwarts?" said Harry taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Well, ."

"What? Say that again please, except a bit slower."

"Okay, I said all the other kids picked on me because I like to read books a lot."

"WHAT! Who are they, I gonna make them pay!" Jumping out of his seat and grabbing a surprised Hermione by the shoulder.

"Harry that is in the past, let it go, and can you let my shoulders go too, and as much as I like you Harry can you get your face away from mine and go back to you're seat." Is what Hermione wanted to say, but her mind at the moment was shocked that Harry's face was that close to hers and that he actually displayed such a reaction to it. Smiling, "Thanks Harry, but can you please sit down, it's all in the past now, besides, I don't ever remember their names at all."

"Fine, but if I see them again, then I'm going to make them pay." There was a tone of finality in his voice that told her that clearly meant what he said.

"That is about as much as I figure what my childhood is like, what about your childhood Harry, and don't you lie to me, how bad is it living with your relatives?"

"If you really want to know, at home I was basically their slave. Cooking all their meals, mowing the lawn, shovel the snow during the winter, weeding the garden, cleaning the house, and stuff like it. If I don't it well then my uncle beats me. At school, Dudley, my cousin, torments me all the time, whenever I tried to make a new friend, he put up a stop to it quite fast, and the kids that were nice to me, he quickly made them hate me."

"So all in all, I had quite a terrible childhood. That's about it Hermione. Hermione?" Said girl was sporting a look that would make Voldemort run for the hills and never look back.

"I'm going to hex them to hell, then bring them back and then make sure they feel all the things they did to you as a kid and leave them in that state till they say and feel sorry for doing all of those things." Then She effectively broke down and took a lunge at Harry and trap him in a strong hug.

"H-Hermione?" She mumbled something while hugging him, "What's that?"

Looking up, "You are not going to go back there this summer, or ever again if I have anything to say about the matter."

"Whatever makes you happy Hermione." They stayed that way for a bit till Harry noticed that it was beginning to feel a bit awkward standing in a room alone with a girl hugging him like her life depended on it. "Hermione, can you, oh I don't know, let me go now?"

"Please, just let us stay like this for a bit more."

"Fine, but please don't hold me here till the end of the term. Okay?"

Hesitantly, Hermione tore herself away from Harry, " We should be heading back to the common room now, before people start to question why you decided to ask me to this room alone." Now that she mentioned it out loud, it did seem like he was going to confess to her when he brought her to this room.

DONE! As always R/R. Criticism wanted. Flames are wanted if inventive.


End file.
